life_is_strangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дополнительные комментарии
Это компиляция из различных комментариев Макс Колфилд, протагонистки Life is Strange, в ответ на окружение или ситуацию. Подназвания были выбраны в соответствии с категориями в файлах с игрой. Звуковые комментарии на русском. Общее Злость/несогласие *''"Да вы издеваетесь!"'' *''"Да ну!"'' *''"Серьезно?"'' Скука/разочарование *''"Отстой."'' *''"Эх."'' *''"Супер..."'' *''"Мде..."'' Негативное удивление *''"Черт!"'' *''"Блин!"'' *''"Черт!"'' *''"Проклятье!"'' *''"НЕТ!!!"'' Позитивное удивление *''"Ну ничего себе!" '' *''"Круто!" '' *''"Вот это да!" '' *''"Да!" '' *''"Ура!" '' Неподвижные Комментарии Если Макс будет слишком долго стоять неподвижно, она может сказать что-то из перечисленного ниже: *''"Ух, как же мне скучно." '' *''"Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так..." '' *''"Это все, что она написала, ребята." '' *''"Здорово смотреть, как жизнь проходит мимо..." '' *''"Хотела бы я навсегда остаться здесь." '' *''"И тут возникла инерция." '' *''"Сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы сделать селфи." '' *''"Скучно..." '' *''"Ла-ди-да, ла-ди-да." '' *''"Я просто отдыхаю." '' *''"Пожалуй, я немного расслаблюсь." '' *''"Интересно, как долго я могу стоять на одном месте?" '' *''"Если время - это река, то я здесь застряла." '' *''"Что же делать, что же делать..." '' *''"Макс, тебе нужно прекратить разговаривать с собой. Согласна? ...да." '' Предложенная Перемотка Когда Макс увидит возможность отмотать время, она может сказать что-то из перечисленного ниже: *''"Черт, мне стоит отмотать время." *"Лучше я отмотаю время назад." *"Мне следует отмотать время назад." Остановленная Перемотка Если Макс остановится во время перемотки, она может сказать что-то из перечисленного ниже: *"Здесь мне нельзя останавливаться." *"Мне отмотать время назад или остановиться?" *"Я не могу быть в двух местах одновременно." *"Мне нужно либо переместиться назад, либо остановиться." *"Я явно не могу остановиться здесь." *"Мне нужно либо переместиться назад, либо остановиться." *"Ничего не выйдет, Макс." *"Мне нужно либо переместиться назад, либо остановиться." Перемотка до Конца Когда Макс достигнет предела своей перемотки, она может сказать что-то из перечисленного ниже: *"Мне нужно либо переместиться назад, либо остановиться." *"Эх, отмотать время еще дальше я не могу." *"Я так долго не выдержу! Мне нужно остановиться!" *"Хватит, Макс! Ты не сможешь отмотать время еще дальше." *"Макс, остановись, пока не навредила себе." *"У меня голова кружится... Я больше не могу оборачивать время вспять..." *"Дальше отмотать время не получится." *"У меня кружится голова. Я больше не могу оборачивать время вспять." *"Черт, дальше отмотать время не получится." *"Я не могу, это слишком больно!" *"Я больше не могу оборачивать время вспять." *"Мне нужно остановиться, иначе я упаду в обморок." *"Эх... я больше не могу оборачивать время вспять." Вынужденная Перемотка Когда Макс обнаруживает себя или своего друга в опасной для жизни ситуации, она может сказать что-то из перечисленного ниже: *"Мне нужно разобраться с этим." *"Как же мне решить эту проблему?.." *"Есть только один способ." *"Черт, я что-то упустила, нужно вернуться назад!" *"Наверное, я что-то упустила. Нужно вернуться назад..." *"Лучше отмотать время назад!" *"Макс, не тормози! Отмотай время!" *"Макс, думай... Отмотай время назад и найди что-нибудь." *"Черт! Мне нужно отмотать время и что-то предпринять!" *"Мне нужно отмотать время!" *"Макс, отматывай время... Сейчас же!" *"Ну уж нет, Джефферсон!"'' (помогая Дэвиду победить Джефферсона в пятом эпизоде) Фото-перемотка (Ожидается подтверждение того, что эти фразы не связаны с опциональными фотографиями. Возможно, что это неиспользуемый контент.) *''"Блин, мое фото исчезло!"'' *''"Ну вот, можно попрощаться с Пулитцеровской премией!"'' *''"Черт, я хотела сохранить эту фотографию!"'' *"Вы издеваетесь? Я хотела остановиться!" *''"Фотография утеряна, увы."'' Нет Выхода Когда у Макс не получается исследовать определенную местность, она может сказать что-то из перечисленного ниже: *''"Сейчас мне там делать нечего." *"Нет, туда мне не нужно..." *"У меня нет причин идти туда." *"Я не хочу идти туда." *"Туда мне нельзя." *"Очевидно, что туда нельзя." Не Работает Когда у Макс не получается выполнить какое-то действие, она может сказать что-то из перечисленного ниже: *"Не сработает." *"Это не работает." *"Ничего не выйдет." *"Не получится." *"Что ж, это не работает." *"Мне следует попробовать что-то еще." Зависящее от места В зависимости от того, как долго Макс будет оставаться неподвижной на определенном этапе игры, от нее можно будет услышать некоторые раннее неслышные комментарии. Эпизод 1: "Хризалида" Класс искусств В классе искусств до спасения Хлои: * ''"Another daily fail in front of the world." '' * ''"It's so... awesome to look like an idiot in my favorite teacher's class." '' В классе искусств после первой случайной перемотки: * "Why is this happening? And to me?" * "This is so fucking bizarro." * "I can't tell anybody; they'll think I'm nuts." * "Could I save the girl in the bathroom?" * "I need to hurry to the bathroom to save that girl." * "That girl is going to die again, unless I get to the bathroom." Коридор академии Блэквелл В коридоре, перед входом в туалет в первый раз: * ''"It's just one stupid picture, not your soul." * "Okay, chill, splash some water on your face." * "You need a bathroom time-out." * "Everybody looks happy just to be here, whatever." * "Max; you can always hide in a stall and cry." * "I need to go splash some water on my face and freshen up first." * "My eyes are stinging; let's go to the bathroom first." * "You totally wussed out on entering the photo contest." В коридоре перед входом в туалет второй раз, чтобы спасти Хлою: * "I can't tell anybody... they'll think I'm crazy!" * "I can't let that girl die in the bathroom..." Туалет (в первый раз) * "I did come in here for a reason." '' * ''"My face feels so oily and gross." '' * ''"I should freshen up now that I'm here." '' Кампус академии Блэквелл В кампусе после спасения Хлои: * ''"I like this school energy near the primordial forest." * "Blackwell Academy is like... a High School College." * "This is so weird: these visions, this power." * "Nathan Prescott is dangerous. Why didn't I tell the principal?" ''(choice-dependent) * ''"Arcadia Bay feels exactly the same but... different." * "I used to own this town as a kid. And now I don't know anybody." * "This is what it's like to be alone and feel lonely at once." * "I can't believe I saw that girl get shot." * "What is going on today?" * "Okay, I better get to my dorm and grab that flash drive." * "Warren really wants that flash drive. I better grab it." * "Time to go grab Warren's flash drive." * "That Nathan Prescott is... scary. I'm glad I busted him." ''(choice-dependent) * ''"I can't believe I actually reversed time." * "So weird to be back here after five years." Маяк - настоящее время * "If only Chloe and I were kids here again." '' * ''"This is way more peaceful than my nightmare." '' * ''"Chloe's step-douche better not cause me trouble." '' ''(choice-dependent) * "Man, I should have helped Chloe, I feel so bad." '' ''(choice-dependent) * "I love this October vibe." '' * ''"Wowsers. Been ages since I was here." '' * ''"I love how all the weeds and plants just grow wherever they want." '' Эпизод 4: "Проявочная" Альтернативная комната Хлои (Верхний этаж) * "Chloe’s room was a disaster area, but it was alive... Now look at it." * "All that’s left of Chloe’s old life is cardboard boxes... stuck in time." Альтернативный коридор * "It feels the same yet totally different here…" * "Altering time and space doesn’t make life easier, huh, Max?" * "Chloe and me have a whole new set of old memories...Yet I have zero idea what I’ve done in that time..." * "I better not make Chloe wait for her pain relief." * "I need to hit the bathroom for the medicine." Альтернативная гостиная\гараж (используется как комната Хлои) Перед взятием морфина: * "Man, Chloe is seriously hurting. I need to find her painkiller." * "Chloe said her morphine was upstairs." После взятия морфина: * "Talk about Chaos Theory... I fucked everything up..." * "Nothing feels right about this reality…" * "So is this what you wanted, Max? Are you happy now?" * "How can I decide if William's life is worth what happened to Chloe... and vice versa?" * "This is Chloe's home now... forever. It's amazing what we take for granted." Больница * ''"I am so happy to see you, Kate Marsh..." '' * ''"I'm sorry, but I do hate hospitals… So cold..." '' * ''"I wonder how Kate’s family feels about all this…" '' * ''"Maybe Kate has more information about Nathan that we can use..." '' Пляж Перед разговором с Фрэнком: * ''"I should get the hell out of town but... not without Chloe. We have to finish this." '' * ''"So now we have to see Frank all the way out here." '' * ''"Take a breath and go face Frank. You have the power." '' Старый сарай - Улица * ''"Now I need to find a way into the barn..." * "I hope this is the right place and we didn’t mess up the coordinates." * "We can’t just break the door down, we have to find another way in." * "Funny to think the Prescotts started on a farm... Nathan still acts like an orc." Старый сарай - Внутри * "This place is the epicenter of creepy." * "I better keep snooping around..." * "I can look under those old metal sheets or that straw..." * "And yes, I’ve got a bad feeling about this." * "So Chloe and me actually killed somebody...|What happens to us now?" (choice-dependent) * "I should go upstairs and get Chloe to help me." * "Check out the area Max, you can find something heavy to use." * "Maybe we could drop something super heavy on it..." * "I could use this old motor with that rope and hook..." * "I could use the old motor as a counterweight to smash the padlock." * "Max, use your rewind and get that motor back up there." Проявочная - Коридор * "Now that's a serious door. Where's Gandalf when I need him..." * "Come on, Max, break that digicode." * "Digicode, numbers, rewind... Take a breath and get cracking." * "The only reason to build a secret bunker under an abandoned farm is to do bad shit." Проявочная - Внутри Перед поиском связи: * "How did Nathan get ahold of this place? A gift from dad?" * "I don’t think this is just a photo studio." * "Oh no... is this the bright white room Kate told me about?" * "I couldn’t even make this shit up about the Prescotts..." * "Scour this room, Max. There has to be evidence here." * "I know we’ll find serious dirt in here." Проявочная - Внутри После нахождения связи: * "If Chloe did recognize a spot in the junkyard, then I better go with her and| just get ready for the worst... We'll need each other." * "There might be more clues around here, but I have to get back to Chloe soon…" Вечеринка "Конец света" Бассейн Блэквелла: * "I hope Chloe can handle all this…" * "After all this, Rachel is dead…" * "Everybody wants to party while Nathan gets away with murder…" * "We have to stop Nathan from hurting anyone else here tonight." * "I feel like I’m in some kind of dream nightmare…" * "Everything at Blackwell looks evil to me now." * "Principal Wells should have canceled this party... but he was paid off." * "I will get revenge for Kate and Rachel if it’s the last thing I do." * "Hey, kids, let's all get drunk and go swimming! What could go wrong?" VIP-зона: * "Is that a real leather couch and a Persian rug?" * "This must make them feel extra crispy special." * "I bet Rachel hated hanging out with these people..." * "Jeez, this whole fucking party is so tasteless and insenstive." * "Dance, monkeys, dance for the Prescotts... They own you." Эпизод 5: "Раскол" Класс искусств После поиска номера Дэвида: * "So weird to be right back where it started…" * "It's only been a week but it felt like five years…" Написав сообщение Дэвиду: * "I wish I was waking up from a long dream…" * "It doesn't matter what happens to me... I have to save Chloe!" * "Okay Jefferson, here's my fucking photo for the contest." * "Calm down... Breathe... One change at a time... for good." * "Whoa, so I'm inside of a photograph that's... inside a photograph." * "That shouldn't screw up time and space... too much... Please don't." * "I need to give him the last photo he'll ever judge for the "Everyday Heroes" contest... and then we'll all live happily ever after. Or try…" * "Don't mess this up, Max…" Самолёт * "Is this what it feels like to be a real artist, jet-setting to your gallery shows?" '' * ''"Be careful... I'm still between realities... and I can't focus on this one for too long…" * ''"I hope I did everything right this time." '' * ''"But Chloe is alive! Focus on that, Max... Now I have to wait until after my trip to see her again... and I'm not letting her out of my sight again…" '' Галерея Перед просмотром фото Макс: * "Be cool, Max. Smile and don’t say anything stupid." * "I don’t know if I like all this attention…" * "Come on, Max. Chloe is finally safe, Jefferson is done and your photo is on display in San Francisco." * "What’s that line from Blade Runner?|"Revel in your time... "" * "I probably should at least go see my picture and see how it looks on the wall of a real gallery. Who knows when this will happen again?" * "I can always run to Principal Wells in case I need somebody to talk with… I'm surprised how chill he is outside of campus..." * "I do have to appreciate my life after everything that happened this week." * "Maybe I have to put my rewind power on a major time-out... Fuck it, pun intended." После просмотра фото Макс: * "No fucking way... Chloe can't die again... I have to save her." * "Please, no... I have to be in Arcadia Bay to help Chloe... not here." * "My contest photo… It might be the only way to get back." * "There'll be another contest, Max... You won't get another Chloe…" * "If I rewind into my contest photo then destroy it... I'll definitely end up in Arcadia Bay not San Francisco…" Главная улица На главной улице после выхода из машины Джефферсона: * ''"You know how to use your power... Do it." '' * ''"This storm is... huge. Keep going…" '' * ''"I need Warren's photo to save Chloe!" '' * ''"There's no way I'm letting Chloe die…" '' * ''"But the whole town is dying... am I responsible too?" '' * ''"I have to accept that I've changed more than time…" '' * ''"Please let Warren and Joyce be okay... Please…" '' Кошмар - Класс искусств * ''"If this is a nightmare... I want to wake up..." '' * ''"What if I can't wake up and this is... real...?" '' * ''"Please, Chloe... Where are you..." '' Кошмар - Общежитие * ''"Now where exactly am I?" '' * ''"Too many doors to choose..." '' * ''"You're not going to be trapped here... Find the right door, Max!" '' * ''"Chloe... Help me..." '' * ''"Oh, thank God I'm myself again... Now I know where to go." (after having entered Victoria's room) '' Кошмар - Лабиринт * ''"Джефферсон снова ищет меня... Нет..." '' * ''"This is like an evil maze…" '' * ''"The lighthouse is over there!" '' * ''"Maybe I'll be safe in the lighthouse... maybe I'll wake up..." '' * ''"Dammit, Max... Wake up!" '' * ''"Be strong... You have to." '' * ''"Freddy Krueger better not show up or I'll scream..." '' Категория:Life is Strange Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи (первый сезон) Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Женские персонажи (первый сезон) Категория:Особый контент Категория:Особый контент (первый сезон) en:Special Comments